Naptime
by Sarcasm Angel
Summary: The more the merrier. No spoilers, just more fluff than a Care Bear factory.


Guys, Royai Day's coming up! Who else is excited! I promise I'm not slacking on Hawkeye Family History, I just wanted to get something out for the celebration that actually had both Roy and Riza in it and before I get spoiled on the last chapter.

No spoilers! Just more fluff than a Care Bear!

I still don't own the series.

* * *

"MOMMY!" the boy shouted upon running into the house.

"Shhh," Roy put a finger to his lips. "Inside voice, Maes. You know the doctor wants Mommy to rest."

His three-year-old son pouted. "But I wanna show her the picture I drew at Elycia's house!" Maes held the paper high above his head, displaying it proudly. Roy took the page from his hands to admire it. Yes, it was definitely a picture of something alright. He could recognize the biggest black squiggle as himself, the yellow one as his wife, and the smaller one between them as their son. Next to the wife-squiggle was another small black one, presumably the dog. It was the greatest portrait he'd ever seen.

Roy took a pin from the wall next to the calendar and carefully placed the drawing beside it. "It's wonderful; she'll love it. But you'll have to wait and show her when she wakes up, okay?" He bent down to ruffle the boy's unruly dark hair, a Mustang family trait. "You know, it's almost naptime. I'll make you some apples for your snack and then we'll put you in bed." He headed into the kitchen, failing to notice Maes scampering off into the hallway.

Riza shifted in her sleep and stretched. Now six months along with their second child, her doctor had insisted that she stay home and get more rest. At thirty-two years old, she was getting into the age where complications were more likely, and as much as she disliked being stuck at home until the birth, she was more than willing to do it for the baby. Although on the other had, she'd be lying if she said she didn't sometimes enjoy the moments to herself. She'd managed to finish some of those books she'd been trying to read for the past few years, and Hayate definitely liked spending more time laying at her feet.

She awoke to a little voice calling her. "Mommy?" Maes asked, standing in front of her bed. Opening her eyes, she saw him looking up at her, his little fist wrapped tightly around the antler of his stuffed moose, Arthur.

"What is it, little man?"

"Can me an' Arthur take our nap with you?" he lifted the moose to her level.

Riza nodded and moved the blanket aside. "I'd like that," she said, patting the spot next to her. "Come up here with me." She watched his face light up as he bounced onto the bed with his mother. "Careful, Maes. You'll upset the baby," she warned him gently.

The little boy frowned a bit and touched her belly. "Brother's sorry, baby," he apologized. His mother smiled softy and kissed him on the forehead.

"That was very nice of you," she praised her son as he snuggled into her arms to sleep.

"Maes? Where are you?" Roy called quietly, looking through room after room for him. He'd already checked the boy's bedroom, baby's nursery, and the guest room. He didn't think the three-year-old would have wandered into the garage or the back yard; it was starting to rain and he'd inherited his father's dislike of bad weather. He finally opened the door to the master bedroom and immediately found himself with a grin to rival even Hughes' goofiest expression.

Maes lay in the middle of the bed, stretched out on his stomach with his face buried in the pillows, one tiny hand under his head and the other keeping the blanket tightly pulled up to his chin. Next to him was a lump under the covers that was obviously Arthur, his felt antlers peeking out from under the sheets. On the other side of the bed lay Riza, dozing lightly with one palm resting gently on their son's shoulder. From his place near the end of the mattress, Hayate looked over at him silently before laying his head back down on his paws. Roy moved stealthily to them and kissed his wife's cheek, causing her to stir and turn to look at him.

"Join us," she said simply, gesturing to the empty space beside Arthur. He needed no more prompting, walking over to his half of the bed and slipping in beside his family. Maes made a grumbling sound and turned over onto his back, still deep asleep. As he drifted off to the sound of the rain outside, Roy felt Maes shift again to curl up closer to him.

* * *

A/N: Of course Roy and Riza would have the most adorable kid ever.


End file.
